Reluctant Understanding
by Kirk Baldridge
Summary: Kenzi and Lauren must team up to help Bo.


**NAME: **Kirk Baldridge

**EMAIL: **kirkbwriter

**TITLE: **_**Reluctant Understanding**_

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't know any of these characters. The producers of LOST GIRL and their subsidiaries do and I'm just borrowing them for a little while.

**FANDOM:** Lost Girl

**PAIRING:** None really, though Bo/Lauren and Bo/Dyson come up.

**RATING: M**

**SUMMARY:** Kenzi and Lauren must team up to help Bo.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This story takes place right after Season 2, episode 6 It's Better to Burn Out Than Fae Away and that's the newest episode I have seen.

"Slow down!"

Bo, nearly half a block ahead with a sword in one hand and a flashlight in the other, stomped around a corner and not for the first time Kenzi lost sight of her.

"Damn it!"

The human clutched her own sword and flashlight. It was bad enough they were in the sewer, doing a favor for Hale, who was out of town with Dyson in the service of The Ash. Some sort of underfae had been attacking the homeless people living down here and Hale asked if the could get rid of it. But Bo seemed to be in a particularly bad mood, and Kenzi of course knew why.

Lauren.

The doctor and Bo had recently become bed buddies again, and Kenzi was fine with that. The problem was the last time it happened on the orders of The Ash. It took Bo a long time to forgive him Now that things were finally getting good between them again, she found out Lauren had a girlfriend this whole time.

"Never figured Dr. Hotpants for a two-timer." Obviously, they didn't know Lauren as well as they thought. Kenzi was shocked back to the present by a cry from up ahead. "Bo!" She brought her sword up and raced around the corner, to find the Succubus down on one knee. "Bo?"

"I'm okay." Bo stood up and turned, to reveal several ugly gashes down the side of her face. They had come within an inch of taking out her eye. "Damn thing took me by surprise."

"Whoa." Kenzi looked around worriedly. "Where is it?"

Bo shook her head. "It jumped off the ceiling, hit me and disappeared back into the shadows before I even knew it was there. I didn't really even get a look at it."

"You want to keep going?" Kenzi was really hoping Bo would say no.

"I think we'd better wait for Dyson and Hale to get back," Bo grumbled. "So I can kick their asses for not warning me about how fast this thing was, then let them swim through all the crap to catch it."

Kenzi breathed a sigh of relief. "Sounds like a plan. Let's bail."

As soon as they got home Kenzi headed straight for the bathroom, to take what she announced was going to be "the longest, hottest shower of my life." She didn't even want to think about what they'd been walking through down there, let alone must she must have smelled like.

When she finally emerged an hour later, she was disappointed by the distinct lack of coffee aroma she'd been anticipating. "Bobo, did you break the 'maker again?" They'd replaced three in the last month. Kenzi froze when she found Bo sitting on the floor, flushed, with tears in her eyes. "Are you okay?"

Bo shook her head. "I can't feel my legs. I tried to call for you, but you had the music turned up too loud."

"Oh God." Kenzi knelt beside her. "I'm sorry, Bo. What can I do?"

"I need to heal."

Kenzi blinked, as she realized what Bo was really saying. "It's too bad Dyson is out of town." She hoped she didn't sound as nervous as she suddenly felt. "Maybe if I call Trick, he can send…"

"Hey." Bo cupped Kenzi's cheek. "I'm not asking you to have sex with me, so relax." She smiled. "I just need you to get me the phone, so I can call Lauren."

"Oh. Okay."

The doctor arrived a short time later, with her medical bag and a very worried disposition. She insisted on giving Bo a thorough examination before they even thought about doing anything else. After swabbing the wounds on her cheek, she checked the Succubus' eyes, nose, and throat, and took her blood pressure and temperature in order to compare them to the ones she had on record.

Kenzi, standing in a corner, uncrossed her arms. "What's the prognosis, doc?"

"One hundred and five. If you were human, you'd be approaching the fatal boundary, but according to my research a Succubi's normal body temperature is around a hundred and one."

"So you're saying I'm hot?"

Notably, Lauren didn't smile. "I'm saying your body is definitely fighting something. But without knowing what kind of an underfae attacked you, I can't even begin to guess what poisons or toxins might be running through your system. Can you at least tell me what it looked like?"

"I'm not sure. It was so fast. It moved in and out of the shadows, and it never made a sound."

"As soon as I get back to the lab I'll run some tests on the cheek swab," said Lauren. "In the meantime, Kenzi, I think you'd better get out of here."

Kenzi frowned. "What?" She felt oddly defensive at the change in tone. "Why?"

"Because right now I can only think of one manner of treatment." Lauren took off her jacket. "And as much as I like you, I don't particularly want an audience."

"Oh. Whoa. Okay." Kenzi backed hastily toward the door. "You guys, uh, do that. I'm going, I'm going…somewhere else. Maybe with earphones." She closed it loudly behind her.

Lauren turned to Bo and sighed. "So, here we are again."

"Yep."

Lauren undid the top button of her shirt, then paused. "Bo, before we do this, I think we need to talk."

"Me too."

"There's something I should have told you, a long time ago."

Bo nodded. "I already know. About Nadia."

"Oh." Lauren cocked her head. "How?"

"The Morrigan." This, more than anything, seemed to surprise Lauren. "I did some work for her, after she promised to show me a way to help you get away from The Ash."

"What sort of work?"

"That's not really important. What is, is she told me you had a girlfriend named Nadia, and that there's something wrong with her, which is the reason you're in service to The Ash."

Lauren felt tears welling up. It was all out now. "I'm sorry, Bo. I wanted to tell you. I was just afraid, after the last time, you'd never be able to forgive me if you found out I was still hiding things from you. I'll all but lost Nadia, I can't bear the thought of losing you too."

"I understand. I do. I just…" Bo abruptly doubled over, clutching at her stomach. "Shit!"

"What is it?"

"Knife…in my gut…twisting…and there's god-damn brass band going off in my…" In mid-sentence Bo's eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed into Lauren's arms.

"Bo? Bo, can you hear me?" Getting no response, Lauren turned. "Kenzi!"

A few moments later, the bedroom door burst open. Kenzi was shielding her eyes. "What?"

"Can you get my purse? I think I left it by the front door."

"Why?"

"I need my cell. I'm going to ask The Ash's permission to move Bo to the Light Fae compound."

"Are you crazy?"

"Look, there's nothing more I can do for her here." Lauren absently stroked Bo's hair. "I need my equipment, and I want Bo as close as possible for when I figure out a treatment."

Cursing, Kenzi spun on her heel.

"Hang on Bo," Lauren whispered. "Just hang on."

To Lauren and Kenzi's surprise, not only did The Ash agree to let Bo come to the Light Fae compound, he actually sent one of his own vehicles to pick the three of them up.

Once there, Lauren got Bo out of her clothes and into a hospital gown, then gave her a Fae version of penicillin to help with the fever and hooked the Succubus up to a monitor. She personally drew some of her blood, handing it off to one of her associates before taking the cheek swab to run the tests herself.

Kenzi, meanwhile, sat at Bo's bedside, not caring if she was in anyone else's way. "When this is all over, remind me to smack Hale for getting you into this mess." She knew it wasn't the Siren's fault, of course, but since there wasn't anything else she could do to help Bo right now she felt the need to blame someone and Hale was as good a target as any. "Please be okay, Bo. Please." The Succubus's cheeks were flushed, she was sweating, and her eyelids fluttered wildly. As if in the throes of some terrible nightmare she began to thrash and moan, but settled when Kenzi took her hand and whispered in her ear. "It's okay, Bo. I'm here. I'm right here."

Lauren returned to the medical room in a huff. To her obvious frustration, right in the middle of everything she had been summoned away by The Ash. She approached Bo's bed. "How's she doing?"

"I'm not sure the meds you gave her are helping much." Kenzi frowned. "What'd he want?"

"To inform me I can do anything, within reason, to help save Bo. She's made quite a name for herself recently, and apparently The Ash likes the idea of someone like Bo being in his debt." Lauren shook her head. "It's not a position you want to be in, believe me." She leaned over and stroked Bo's cheek, smiling slightly at the way the Succubus leaned toward her. "I have to go back to work. Keep an eye on her for me."

Kenzi nodded. "I got your back, Bo."

Later, she was shaken awake by a gentle hand on her shoulder. Sitting up in the chair she rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"

"A little after two AM." Lauren looked around. "I don't know if you noticed, but we happen to have plenty of empty beds. You're welcome to crash on one of them."

"No, I'm good." Kenzi stretched. "Did you figure out how to help Bo?"

"Sort of. I've identified the underfae that attacked her. It's called a Wraith."

"You're saying a ghost did this?"

"Not a ghost, a Wraith. They're very rare. I can't find much information on them, except that they live in darkness and are documented to produce a toxin from their teeth and claws."

Kenzi smiled hopefully. "So you know what it is. Does this mean you also know how to save her?"

"I've managed to stabilize her by prescribing a massive antibiotic cocktail which lowered her temperature by a few degrees and has slowed the progression of the toxin." Lauren sighed. "But it's only a stopgap measure. To save Bo's life, we're going to need a sample from the Wraith that infected her."

"I don't suppose you can get The Ash to send a hunting party down into the sewer this time?"

Lauren shook her head. "I asked. It turns out his generosity has its limits, and they seem to end at sending any Fae down into man's filth. 'More a job for humans' I think were his exact words."

"What an Ash-hole. Guess this means it's up to us." Kenzi stood. "Come on, doc."

"Where are we going?"

"The Dal."

Trick was entertaining one of his regulars when he saw Kenzi and Lauren walk into the Dal together and start looking around. Needless to say, he was surprised. As far as he knew the only thing the two humans had in common was Bo, and the fact she wasn't with them was troublesome.

"Excuse me." He approached the duo, who looked relieved to see him. "Ladies."

"We need help, Trickster." Kenzi plopped down on a stool, but for the first time in recent memory did not ask for a drink. This worried Trick. "What do you know about Wraiths?"

Trick blinked. "Wraiths? I'm come across one or two in my time. They're nasty, even for underfae. Why?"

"One attacked Bo," Lauren replied. "I've got her stabilized at The Ash's compound right now, but we need to catch this thing before he condition worsens."

"Damn. That shouldn't have happened. I mean, it shouldn't have been possible."

Kenzi frowned. "How's that?"

"Wraiths aren't supposed to exist in civilized regions. The Fae elders of both sides agreed a long time ago to restrict them to unoccupied areas, so the Wraiths would only have animals and other Fae to fee on."

From her expression, this was clearly news to Lauren. "Why?"

"The Wraith consume flesh and through it are able to absorb aspects of their prey. Physical and sometimes even mental abilities. With animals or other underfae this is usually restricted to speed or strength enhancement, perhaps heightened senses, but with humans, or worse Fae?" Trick shook his head. "If this Wraith got a piece of Bo there's no telling what its turned into. You two aren't planning to go after it alone are you?"

Kenzi shrugged. "Not a lot of volunteers lining up for sewer patrol. Dr. L and I'll be fine, Trick. Whatever this thing's turned into, we have to catch it. For Bo."

Trick nodded. "Wait here." He returned a few minutes later with two industrial-sized flashlights and a leather pouch. "Here." He gave them the pouch first. "This is ground Wraith heart. It's a counter agent to their toxin." He shook his head as he saw the look in Lauren's eyes. "It won't help someone who's already been infected, but it should allow the two of you to resist the effects in the event you get bitten or scratched." He handed them the flashlights. "Speaking of the Wraith, what do you plan to do if you do find it?"

"We have nets, and a dart gun," Lauren replied. "I had to guess at the dosage of the sedative, but we only need it to survive long enough to get a sample for Bo."

Trick nodded. "Be careful."

"Always, Trickster. One more thing, before we go." Kenzi slapped her hands on the bar. "Hit me."

Lauren frowned. "Are you sure getting inebriated at a time like this a good idea?"

"Doc, you and I are about to literally go swimming through shit, to find a monster that probably wants to tear our faces off. Can you think of a better reason?"

Lauren blinked. "Good point." She reached for the glass even as Trick was pouring.

Lauren had also brought along some knee-high, waterproof boots, which Kenzi was extremely grateful for once they were sloshing through the stinking darkness once again.

Kenzi was carrying a flashlight and an oversized pistol with several knockout darts ready to go, while Lauren had a net attached to a chain on her belt and another flashlight. "Doc?"

"Hmm?"

"You remember what you said to me before, about my wanting to be the only human in Bo's life?"

Lauren nodded. "I'm sorry about that. I was out of line. We were both upset, and I…"

"Thing is…" Kenzi took a deep breath, which was a mistake considering where they were. After she stopped coughing she continued. "You were right. It was fine when Dyson was around all the time, 'cause he's a dude and a Fae, and I knew that meant he connects to her in a way I never could. But you're a chick and human, and yeah, until you guys started getting horizontal I was the only special human cutie in Bo's life and I liked it that way. So I'm sorry if I was butting my nose in where it doesn't belong."

"You're protective of Bo. I understand that. Believe me, I feel the same way."

Kenzi lifted her head. "Really? 'cause while I was all sent to forgive you, Bo went and dropped another bombshell on me, and lo and behold it comes straight from the twisted heart of Dr. Hotpants."

Lauren sighed. "Let me guess. She told you about Nadia?"

"So it's true?" Kenzi hissed as Lauren nodded. "Bitch! What's wrong with you? Do you enjoy stabbing Bo in the back? Do you get some kinda sick thrill out of messing with her?"

"It's not like that, and I think you know better Kenzi, so calm down and hear me out." Lauren licked her lips. "Yes it's true I have a girlfriend, and her name is Nadia. Yes I never told Bo about her, but there's a very good reason for that. She's sick, Kenzi. The old Ash promised me he would find a way to cure her in exchange for my service. That's why I belong to him. I gave myself to The Ash to save Nadia."

Kenzi frowned. "And Bo?"

"I never wanted to lie to her." Lauren was nearly in tears. "It wasn't supposed to be like this, Kenzi. For the last five years my entire life has been dedicated to finding a way to save Nadia. That's all I wanted…until I met Bo. I wasn't looking for someone else, I swear, and I never meant to fall in love, but Bo has such a big heart and she wants to take care of me, and do you know how long it's been since anyone has felt that way about me?" She shook her head. "I screwed up when I agreed to distract Bo for The Ash. I'll never forgive myself for breaking her heart. But I can't let her go, Kenzi. I still want to help Nadia, but I love Bo too. Do you understand?"

After a moment, the smaller woman nodded. "I do. Love sucks."

"Yes." Lauren wiped her eyes. "I guess sometimes, it does."

"Just promise me one thing. When this is all over you'll sit down with Bo and have a nice long talk, okay? Tell her everything, and I mean everything. No more secrets."

Lauren nodded. "I promise."

"Good, 'cause I think…" Kenzi stopped, and swung her flashlight to the right. "What was that?"

"What?"

"Thought I heard something. Must be imagining things. This place gives me the creeps."

Lauren gritted her teeth. "Now you've got me hearing things." She started to turn. "It almost sounds like…" Her eyes widened. "Kenzi, look out!" She shoved the smaller woman out of the way, just as a dark figure tore through the space where Kenzi had been standing. It missed both of them by inches and sunk back into the shadows before they had time to even think about using their flashlights. "You okay?"

"Peachy. Thanks."

"We both know Bo would kill me if I let anything happen to you." Lauren swung her flashlight around with one hand and readied the net with the other. "Was that it? The Wraith?"

"Hell if I know." Kenzi tried not to sound as nervous as she felt. "I never saw it the first time. But I'd hate to think there are two monsters down here trying to rip our throats out."

"I think it's coming back. Where's the gun?"

Kenzi only then noticed her hands were empty. "Shit!" Holding her breath, she crouched down and began blindly moving her hands around in the 'water'. She found the other flashlight first and as she got her hand on the gun she saw something moving behind Lauren. "Doc, duck!"

Lauren did. She watched Kenzi raise the gun and fire, and glanced over her shoulder in time to see the shadowy figure stagger back into the darkness. "Nice shot. I guess we're even."

"Guess so." Kenzi sneered. "I hit it. I know I did. Why didn't the tranq work?"

"Maybe it did, just not fast enough." Lauren shrugged. "Or maybe I underestimate the dosage."

"So, you're saying it's either zonked out, or pissed off? Well, this day just keeps getting better and better."

Lauren looked both worried and a little desperate. "We're so close, Kenzi. We have to…" A dark shape hit her from above and behind and knocked her face-first into the 'water'.

"Lauren!" Kenzi fired the gun twice. The first dart missed by a wide margin but the second hit it center mass and the shadow-thing let out an angry hiss as it slumped to the ground. In the light she got a better look. It was vaguely humanoid but not remotely human, it had crudely formed arms and legs and a head, but no face. As if someone tried to make a human out of shadows without knowing exactly what they were doing. "You okay?"

Groaning, Lauren pushed herself up to her knees. "My back. Can you see?"

Satisfied the Wraith was down, Kenzi looked. There were several long, jagged scars in Lauren's shirt, and in the pale flesh underneath. She was bleeding. "Crap."

"How bad is it?"

"You're gonna need a doctor. Too bad you can't work on yourself."

Lauren disconnected the net from her belt and spread it out on a dry spot of concrete. "I'm just glad Trick gave us a resistant." And that she and Kenzi had taken it before coming down here. "Now, would you please help me?" It was obvious to Kenzi she was in a great deal of pain, but was doing her best to ignore it. "We have to get this thing back to the compound. Bo's running out of time."

Bo opened her eyes, to see Kenzi standing with her back to her, talking to someone. She sat up and touched her cheek, surprised to find it barely hurt anymore. "Hey."

Kenzi turned. "Bobo! Hey, you had me a little worried. How do you feel?"

"A lot better, actually. My head's clear and the pain is all but gone." Bo looked around. "Wait a second, is this The Ash's compound? What the hell are we doing here?"

"You were hurt Bo. That thing in the sewer was a Wraith. It poisoned you. We had to go back down there and catch the thing in order to save your life."

Bo frowned. "We?"

"Yeah. I mean, I did most of the heavy lifting. I shot it." Kenzi sighed. "But, I did have a little help." She stepped aside to reveal Lauren laying on her side, on a bed across from Bo.

Lauren smiled. "Hi."

"What happened? Kenzi, did you do something to Lauren?"

"You mean just because I said I was going to if she hurt you again, and I'm a woman of my word?" Kenzi crossed her arms. "I'll have you know I personally saved the life of your lady friend, Bo. She would have bled to death if it wasn't for little ol' me."

Bo arched an eyebrow. "Is that true?"

"Pretty much," Lauren replied. "The Wraith attacked me and I passed out from the blood loss. After she got us back to the surface she used my cell to call The Ash and he sent a car to pick us up."

"Wait, what? Why would he help you help me? Last time I checked the guy hates me." Bo looked around. "What kind of bizarro world did I wake up in?"

Kenzi nodded. "Dude's up to something, and whatever it is I'm sure it's going to suck for us, but right now I'm just glad you're okay Bo." She embraced the Succubus and whispered. "I was so scared."

"It's okay. I'm fine now. Thanks to you." Over Kenzi's shoulder, Bo smiled at Lauren. "Both of you."

After a few moments, Kenzi pulled away and wiped her eyes. "Now then, I'm going to the Dal. After all the shit I've been through, literally, I think I deserve a drink or twelve. I'll be back in the morning to pick you up, Bo. In the meantime, I think you guys have some stuff to talk about." She glanced at Lauren. "Don't you?"

The other human in Bo's life nodded.

The Ash glanced up from his paperwork as his phone wouldn't stop ringing. His assistant was supposed to answer all his calls and only forward any that were important, but nothing had been announced. Aggravated, he made a mental note to have the Aeryn flayed and answered the phone himself. "What?"

"I know what you did."

The voice seemed familiar, though he couldn't quite place it. "Who is this? How did you get this number?"

"I know about the Wraith. It was outlawed ages ago for a good reason. Using it against another Fae, even an unaligned one, exceeds your authority."

The Ash finally realized who he was talking to. "How dare you speak to me this way! You have no right!"

"Oh yes I do. I'll let it go, this time, but if you try anything like that again I'll make sure your name is featured very prominently in my book, and you know what that means." The line went dead.

In the back room of the Dal, Trick hung up his phone. He had crossed a line threatening The Ash, but needed to make his point. He opened the door and stepped out to find Kenzi sitting down at the bar. "How is she?"

"Oh, I think everything's going to be just fine, Trickster."

"I hope so." Trick put on his best smiled. "So what'll you have?"

**THE END**


End file.
